


A Kiss Should Symbolize Love, Right?

by hanabi5



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, What-If, for some seconds, yuzutop...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi5/pseuds/hanabi5
Summary: Takes place right at chapter 1.Very short, because I’m studying hard for my tests, but I really wanted to write this.Hope you enjoy ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ♡‧₊˚
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Kudos: 46





	A Kiss Should Symbolize Love, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right at chapter 1. 
> 
> Very short, because I’m studying hard for my tests, but I really wanted to write this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ♡‧₊˚

_Is she ignoring me?_

Ugh, honestly, this girl is so full of herself. I can’t believe I will have to be her _sister_ from now on.

Okay, this is bad. I have to say something... Oh well, okay. If she’s going to be like that, I know a way that will make her talk!

“Say, about today...” I start, carefully choosing my words. “Weren’t you kissing the teacher?” I tease her.

_I got her._ I know she saw me peeking, and with her position in school, she will most likely get in trouble if something like that is leaked. I don’t really intend to tell on her or anything like that, but at least I can get her to talk to me.

“Is it really alright for the student council president to do that?” I continue, but Mei remains silent. Okay, let’s tease a little bit more. “Or... is it the thrill of getting caught?”

Nothing.

“Could that have been you first kiss?”

Still nothing.

“You know, kissing should be more like... reassuring each other’s feelings, you know.” Yeah, I do think like that. A kiss should be something meaningful. Something to be shared with the one you love, and I don’t think Mei loves that guy.

I do think like that, so why...

_Why do I feel the urge to kiss her?_

My heart skips a beat. She’s still as quiet as a mouse.

What if...?

I could try it.

Mei turns around and stares at me with sharp eyes. “Are you done?”

In a split second, I lean in and switch places with her, pressing my lips on hers and pushing her on the bed.

Oh God. _What did I just do?_

I move my mouth. Kissing feels... weird. That’s definitely not what I had expected it to be. She start moving her lips and suddenly I realize that she’s gonna be the dominant one. Well, not that I mind. It will be good to have someone teach me how to kiss. 

I can feel she’s dominant by nature. She guides the kiss nicely, yet fiercely. Kissing feels... nice. Maybe it’s not so overrated as I thought some seconds ago.

I don’t how many seconds, maybe minutes, have passed. I am just completely absorbed into this kiss.

Kissing feels _awesome._

This girl is driving me crazy. Maybe I shouldn’t have kissed her, after all. I might be falling in love with these lips...

Mei finally breaks the kiss, panting heavily. Her face is all blushed and she looks either embarrassed or amazed. 

_I’m glad I kissed her._


End file.
